


Silent Moment

by jxlynecujohh



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, makoami, pure fluff tbh, wrote this at like 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxlynecujohh/pseuds/jxlynecujohh
Summary: A short Makoami fluff one-shot!
Relationships: Kino Makoto & Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Silent Moment

As Sailor Senshi, moments of peace were rare. There was constantly something new, a new enemy preparing to take over the universe (always starting right where they were, of course) that had to be stopped, and it was up to the girls to stop them.

This one. This moment was one that Makoto would be fine with staying in forever.

Ami was curled up in her arms on Ami’s couch, the TV in front of them flicking through commercials at a barely audible volume. Through a tiny opening in the curtain were the rows of suburban houses and the tall city buildings far off in the distance with their twinkling lights. Neither girl knew what time it was, but neither of them really cared much or had somewhere to be.

Makoto started to say something about the hour, glancing down at the quiet girl who had somehow ended up like this with her. She startled, seeing that Ami was sound asleep. A flush slowly rose to her face, although she was determined to not move, and she gently placed a hand to Ami’s cheek. 

A small murmur came from Ami, and her hand slid up to meet Makoto’s. Ami snuggled deeper into Makoto, and with a contented sigh, Makoto tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

Yes, she’d like to stay here for a while.


End file.
